


Permanent

by lavenderlotion



Series: Sterek Bingo [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tattooed Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: When he looked up his eyes were wet but his lips were twisted in a soft smile. Stiles petted a hand through Derek’s hair, cupped the back of his neck and watched as Derek pressed a long kiss to the ink.





	Permanent

Stiles wasn’t entirely sure what to expect when he showed Derek. It had been a surprise—something he had planned for their anniversary. After six years together, they decided against placing significance on specific days. Their relationship had developed so slowly that to determine  _ when _ they got together was near impossible.

Besides, they both preferred the small, everyday ways they showed their love than grander acts of affection. Whether it be Derek making extra coffee so Stiles would have some to take to work, or Stiles having a bath run when Derek got home from a long day on site—they showed each other just how much they card in little actions.

So, Stiles had no idea how Derek was going to react to what he had done. A tattoo was definitely not a small act of love. And  _ yes _ , Stiles knew just how permanent a tattoo was, but he figured after six years of being together, Derek was pretty permanent, too. 

Because of that, Stiles had braved his fear of needles and got himself tattooed. Had it been terrifying? Yes, yes it had. But it was worth it. The tattoo was gorgeous, lines clean smooth all around. Stiles had spent a week visiting his dad so it could begin to heal without Derek seeing it—he wanted it to look as nice as possible before Derek saw it. 

But Stiles hadn’t known what to expect of Derek’s reaction. 

Stiles certainly wasn’t expecting Derek to drop to his knees, though. Nor was Stiles expecting Derek to wrap an arm around his waist and pull Stiles in close, press his face into Stiles’ belly and nose his way over the healed skin of his hip. Derek brought a hand up and rested it against Stiles’ hip, and he traced the three spirals with his thumb.

When he looked up his eyes were wet but his lips were twisted in a soft smile. Stiles petted a hand through Derek’s hair, cupped the back of his neck and watched as Derek pressed a long kiss to the ink. 

“I love you,” Stiles said, and he felt like his heart was swelling just looking down at the man he loved. Stiles knew he wanted to do this again, naked, so he could see the black spiral on his hip and see its match on Derek’s back.

Derek kissed the tattoo again, and he echoed the endearment into Stiles’ skin.

**Author's Note:**

> wow this is soft is any surprised? me neither  
> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
